clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddie Dillinger
Maddie Dillinger is a recurring character in the seventh season of Clearwater. She is a down to earth girl who deals with the cards she is dealt rather than complain about them. She is portrayed by Natalia Dyer. Character History Season 7 In Shout Out to My Ex, Maddie walks by Peyton's bedroom at their group home and sees her packing, walking in and saying that she didn't stay there long. Peyton explains that she knew she was being adopted when she came and was just waiting on the paperwork to go through. Maddie tells her she's one of the lucky ones, as others have been there for ten years. She tells Peyton that she's been there for two years and is waiting for her birthday when she turns 18 to move in with her boyfriend. She tells Peyton it was nice meeting her and she doesn't know who she'll sit with at dinner anymore. Peyton tells her that just because she's leaving doesn't mean they won't talk again, but Maddie tells her it is because no one walks to talk to the group home kids, which she understands. They both hear screaming in the hallway and see a guy named Johnny being forcefully arrested in the hallway, which Maddie is shocked to see. After a girl named Jenny tells them they found weed under his bed and she's mad he's leaving because he was good at sex, Maddie looks disgusted. Maddie then explains to Peyton that they're seen as bodies, not people and whenever they can ditch more bodies, they jump at the opportunity. She tells Peyton she won't have to deal with it anymore and tells her to hit her up on social media if she wants, but understands if she doesn't and leaves. In Hearts Like Ours, she runs up and hugs Peyton as she enters Johnny's house, exclaiming how good it is to see her again since she left the group home. Maddie later explains that she's still at the group home, unlike most of the people who live in Johnny's house. She says that she stays there during the days and then goes back to the home at night until she finally turns 18. She explains that the group home has gotten much worse and that they're firing a ton of staff and are getting stricter. Maddie asks Peyton about her adoptive family and wishes her happy birthday after seeing it on twitter. When Peyton explains how bad things are going for her, Maddie tells her to chill with them and relax, saying she doesn't have to figure out everything right away. She later hangs around when everyone is drunk and playing games and watches Peyton kiss Johnny with Jenny, a little shocked. She comments to Jenny that she shouldn't have told Peyton how good Johnny is in bed, but Jenny isn't worried since she points out she's the one who sleeps with him at night, causing Maddie to chuckle. In Oh Devil, she walks past Johnny's room and sees Peyton inside. She walks in, surprised to see Peyton there, and sits on the bed with her. Maddie asks Peyton how things with Johnny are going, and when she tells her they're going great, Maddie asks why he left with Jenny. Peyton explains that Jenny needed help with the electric bill, but Maddie immediately calls this out as a lie, telling Peyton that Jenny has done all of the bills ever since they moved in and she's never had an issue before. She warns Peyton that she's fighting for Johnny's attention and informs Peyton that even though what Jenny and Johnny has is strictly casual sex, Jenny is secretly in love with him and that Jenny is going to cause problems with Peyton now that she's in the picture. Peyton doesn't seem to find her a threat, so Maddie warns her not to underestimate Jenny, as she has seen Jenny destroy people in the past. Peyton still does not heed Maddie's warnings and isn't worried, but Maddie is visibly nervous for how things will turn out. Appearances Quotes * (to Peyton) "Wow, you didn’t stay here long." (First Line) * "We’re not people, just bodies taking up space." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Up to Date Pages